


Atelophilia

by corn_nut_to_rook_seven



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual MorMor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pining, This is an RP turned fic actually, skinny love, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_nut_to_rook_seven/pseuds/corn_nut_to_rook_seven
Summary: Being the one in charge yet never spilling a drop on his own hands.James was an entrepreneur, in his own sick, twisted way.And yet he didn't feel it was sick or twisted. He was 24 with a growing empire, and yet he felt half that age and none of the guilt.At this age, most hope in ordinary people is trampled. Till he meets someone ordinary, who isn't so ordinary after all.Someone who sparks the human back to life within James.Yet, sometimes even the strongest of forces cannot stop what is meant to become.





	Atelophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Here's something I hope to actually finish sometime. Anyways, it's based off an RP I have with an amazing writing partner. I want to switch this off between points of view, so odd chapters will be written in Jim's point of view, and the even ones will be in Sebastian's.  
> I hope it's fine this way.  
> More tags and shit will be added as we go along.
> 
> So, at long last, please read my crap and tell me what you think about it!

James Moriarty had finally decided to come out of his flat for the fifth time after moving back to London, and each time he did, this idiot’s car was parked in front of his driveway and blocking the way for Jim to drive out; it made Jim’s blood boil each time he saw it, made him want to do something about it.

“Fucker,” he mutters under his breath. He turned to get into his car, planning to simply drive around and not say anything, but then another idea sparked in his mind. He liked it, ooh, he liked it _a lot_.

He got out his house key, which had a nice little jagged tooth near the tip, looking around before he approached the car. Placing the tooth of the key right under the side-view mirror, he walked, dragging the key along, creating a long gash along the side, stopping right before he hit the gas tank. He lifted the key once he was finished, and _damn_ , did he feel fucking good!

Though as he was turning back to get into his own car, he heard a shout of ‘Oi!’ He turns, then sees a man running towards him, dropping a paper cup onto the asphalt, which spilt what looked to be like coffee all over the street. Jim felt just a little panicked, and he backed up as the guy approached him, strange sea-blue eyes burning into his own.

“What the _hell_ do ya think you're doing?!” the man yelled, looking back at what Jim presumed was his car. “You seem very bloody proud of yourself.”

“Your damn car was blocking my driveway, _idiot_ ,” Jim retorts, holding up his key before stuffing it back into his pocket. “You know, there was a whole ‘nother ten feet in front of you that you could've parked in, but I guess this worked out _swimmingly_!”

“You bloody prick!” the man continues. “You couldn't have waited two fucking minutes for me to come back! And that space wasn't there before!”

“You couldn't have parked across the damn street?!”

The stranger runs his fingers through dirty-blond hair, then stuffs his hands in his coat pockets and looks back at James. “You know how much it's gonna take to fix this?” he asks.

“I bloody well know how much it'll cost.” Jim runs a hand through his hair, then sighs. “Look, just.. stop parking your damn car right in front of my driveway and park somewhere else from now on. It's not that hard!”

“Listen here, _fucker_ ,” the blonde growls, leaning a bit closer to James. “I was gonna come back anyways. You did _not_ have to key my car.” He shoved at Jim’s shoulder, causing him to stumble back a little. This man was ready to fight and not hold back, and Jim knew he wouldn't last two minutes against this guy. The only way Jim saw out of this was through reason at this point.

“Hey, alright, alright!” Jim says quickly. “I just wanted to get out of my damn house, and I was pissed that you were blocking my way. Look, I’ll.. I’ll take it into the shop, or you can send me the bill or something.” The expression on the other man’s face changed completely, going from a snarl to a surprised little smile.

“You serious?” the stranger asks, disbelief lacing his voice.

“Yeah, ‘course I'm serious,” Jim replies. He looks behind the blonde, remembering the stranger had dropped his drink as he watched James scratch the hell out of his car. Damn thing was probably like his baby. “I can start by replacing that, if you want. Whatever it was. I insist.”

The stranger smiles a handsome smile, all cunning-shark and growling-tiger sharp, and Jim suddenly wants it all to himself.

There's something to this man that's dangerous. It lies beneath that wide smile and those razor-sharp blue eyes.

  
He decided he wanted to know what it was.

“Coffee shop, then,” Jim says, adopting a friendly smile of his own. For a 24 year old, he was really getting the hang of this kind of human interaction. “Also, I'm.. really sorry about that. I tend to act before I think.”

The stranger bit his lip, then gave a small nod in response. “Happens to the best of us,” he says. “It's been a rough morning. I'm sorry, too. Shouldn't have shoved you, I suppose.”

 

“Understandable. Anyways, the name is James.”

 

“I’m Sebastian.”

 

_“A pleasure.”_

 

 


End file.
